Family Matters- (UXM:ALLNO SEQUEL)
by Serenity24Luna
Summary: A UXM:ALLNO Sequel! Usagi falls pregnant with Chibi-usa! But between game changers and family, will she Handle it?
1. Chapter 1 (1 Week)

_(1 week)_

Usagi moved from the bathroom to the bedroom where she collapsed on the bed. She was feeling really sick recently. Mamoru was recently at work. It was around 3:30pm so he would be finished at 4:00pm.

"Usagi, you know you're twenty one now right" Luna stated. Usagi smiled and rolled her eyes at the feline's statement.

"No shit Sherlock" she said.

"You know it's almost the end of September right" Luna said "have you had your..."

"No not yet, but it's always late" usagi sighed. Luna sighed and looked at the blonde as she texted her closest friends. "Luna I'm fine, it's just a bug" usagi sighed before walking into the bathroom only to throw up in the toilet again. Luna followed after her and sat on the bench of the sink.

"Please usagi, it could be Chibi-usa... I have noticed you have been giving up recently with mamoru" Luna stated after usagi stopped throwing up. She nodded and Luna exited the bathroom.

All she could say it was a very long five minutes. She sat on the floor of the bathroom. Positive. It was positive. She couldn't believe Luna was right, as always. She walked out empty handed and quickly got her shoes and re-did her hair. She literally trusted a cat with their apartment as she ran towards the hospital her husband worked at. She couldn't believe she would have Chibi-usa once again.

"Good afternoon Usagi-san" the receptionist answered. Usagi smiled and pulled her phone out. "Here for your husband I see"

"Yes, how long until he is finished?" Usagi asked. It was 3:55pm.

"He should be in the staff room now" the receptionist said "he's normally there until four" she added. Usagi nodded and started to walk away.

"Thank you" she said before running away. Eventually she made her way to the staff room and walked in.

"Chiba-san... What brings you here so late?" One of mamoru's co-workers asked. Usagi smiled and looked around the room. Mamoru was sitting at the far end of the table, obviously reading a book.

"I'm right here Mika-san" mamoru muttered, not looking up from his book. Usagi walked over to mamoru and hugged him. That made him look up from his book.

"Usako, why are you here? It's four already" mamoru asked confused. He certainly didn't miss her massive happy smile. He stood up from his chair and started to pack up.

"Mamo, So you know how..." usagi trailed off. "Anyway mamo-chan, I'm so happy" she said before hugging him again. He chuckled and kissed his wife's cheek. She giggled and smiled.

"Why are you happy usako?" Mamoru asked with a chuckle. They were now standing outside the door that connected the staff room and the hallway together.

"Mamo-chan... you know how I've been feeling sick lately and stuff, well I'm pregnant" she said quietly. He gave her a confused look.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" mamoru said confused. He saw usagi smile and sigh.

"I'm pregnant mamo-chan, we are both going to be parents. Your going to be a father!" Usagi said with a happy sigh.

"That's great usako..." mamoru said, not realising what she said. "Wait you're pregnant?" He asked, still processing what she said. She nodded.

"Well I'm certain that we actually-" she stated before Mamoru's lips were on hers.

"I can't believe it... you're actually pregnant" mamoru chuckled. She giggled and smiled.

"I knew it, she had to be" one of the co-workers whispered. Everyone congratulated the couple before the two left, making their way back to Mamoru's apartment.

"I can't believe it's really her" he chuckled. She punched him in the arm with a giggle. That was the 10th time he had said it that day.

"Yes mamo, But she is now it or the baby remember? We can't know the gender" usagi sighed. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm just so happy... you're actually carrying my... child" he said, he better get that into better use.

"I love you mamo" usagi mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you more than you know usako" he whispered before falling asleep next to his, newly pregnant wife.

* * *

_**A/N: Review, Follow and Favourite this fic! This is continued when usagi is fricking 21 and from UXM:ALLNO... yes this is one of those usagi pregnant with usa... so enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2 (8 Weeks)

_(8 weeks)_

"Usako" mamoru moaned. They were going to be late if she didn't hurry up. He couldn't blame her. She was pregnant with his child.

"Well I can't help it Baka" usagi yelled before throwing up again. 11:50am. They had to be there by 12. He would need a miracle to get her to be on time.

**oOoOoOo**

"She's so tiny" usagi said as she looked at the ultrasound while lying on her back.

"Usako, I know" mamoru sighed. He was trying to get the doctors report done but every time she'd speak, he'd get distracted.

"I thought since we knew I would have her, i thought like the future would've changed drastically Hey mamo" she said. He sighed.

"Usako, it would've already changed drastically especially from the fight with the Black Moon and the Death Busters. We were only supposed to fight beryl and the dark kingdom" mamoru sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me?" She asked furiously. He smiled and turned to face her.

"How long did we literally try for?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Ummmm... since your birthday" she mumbled. He chuckled and nodded.

"So... think about this... if we didn't battle the Black Moon and Death Busters, it would be a one timer" mamoru explained.

"What do you mean by one timer?" She asked confused as he came and sat on the bed next to her.

"God I love how innocent you are" he chuckled as a blush spread across her face.

"I'm not that innocent... now answer my question" she blushed. He chuckled and smiled.

"We would've only had sex at least once to conceive her. But since we knew, We didn't know when she would be conceived, but we had to make sure it was 9 months before you turn 22" mamoru explained. She blushed even redder from him explaining it to her.

"Don't remind me how I'm not that innocent" she blushed. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"So I had a lot of miss conceptions" she asked. He nodded and frowned. "All because we knew" she frowned. "I still enjoyed it mamo-chan, apart from the first time when I felt like a virgin again" she giggled. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Mamoru smirked as he pushed her down on the bed.

"If you enjoyed it so much then how about another run." He suggested with a smirk.

"Mamo! What has gotten into you? I'm pregnant with YOUR child" she giggled while pointing her finger at his face.

"Yeah but, I can't resist you for any longer. I won't fuck you, it's just for you since your holding my little girl-"

"Child" she corrected. He sighed.

"Child right there" he said pointing to her abdomen. She shook her head and tried to remove herself from him, but unfortunately he was to heavy.

"Mamo... were gonna be late if... you don't get up off me" she giggled as he pulled her shirt off her body. He threw her a confused face as she struggled.

"For what?" He asked confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she finally managed to escape him.

"We're meeting mamma and Papa remember" she said with a sigh. He chuckled and nodded.

"Can we not tell them I banged Kenji's baby girl" he chuckled. The threw him an angry look.

"No, now let's move" usagi said before running into the bathroom. Of course he followed his exited wife. This wasn't going to go well.

**oOoOoOo**

"Mamo-chan... they already know that I'm bound to have Chibi-usa" usagi hissed from across the table. Mamoru was looking at her nervously.

"Yeah but... remember... your FATHER" mamoru hissed, Looking around for usagi's parents. She rolled her eyes.

"It's fiiiiinnneeee mamo-chan... we were bound to have sex anyway" she said. Suddenly Ikuko walked into the room with a bowl of pasta.

"After dinner" he hissed. She sighed and nodded. Somehow they made it through dinner, but before desert... usagi just physically and mentally couldn't keep it any longer.

"Mamma, papa... um can we talk for a moment?" Usagi asked. "And mamo-Chan too..." she said seriously. They nodded and sat back down.

"So what do you want to talk to us about usagi?" Ikuko asked. Mamoru heard usagi swallow down something before she decided to speak.

"As you know, mamo and I are married now and... well..." usagi said quietly. "Well... I'm... not a virgin" usagi said quickly. Ikuko rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I could tell that! Usagi you moan to loud which means your dear husband is doing a good job" Ikuko giggled. Usagi just looked down at the table and nudged mamoru.

"Yeah well, that was until usagi ran out of pills. And ummm... we yeah stopped for a while" mamoru mumbled, before nudging usagi back. He threw her a soft smile and nodded.

"Well... MAMMA! I'm not finished yet... well you see, since Mamo and I are married now, it's kinda normal. But anyway... well the point is I'm... Pregant" usagi said nervously. Ikuko gasped and Kenji's eyes went straight to Mamoru.

"YOU... YOU... USAGI TSUKINO-"

"Chiba" she mumbled under her breath.

"MAMORU... WHAT?... HOW COULD YOU... YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER AND... SHE FELL PREGNANT?" Kenji finished stumbling. Ikuko nudged Kenji and huffed.

"Why do you have to be so over protective Kenj. It's usagi and mamoru... this is just a new way to express their love for each other... start a family" Ikuko reassured Kenji while holding his arm. Kenji sighed and nodded.

"But... aren't you at least sad she's leaving us... to start a family?" Kenji asked softly to his wife.

"Yeah i guess. But I'm happy as long as usagi's happy, Mamoru's happy and the Baby has a happy life. I'm... just really proud of her" Ikuko spoke softly while turning to look at her teary eyed daughter.

"Of course I'm happy mum... I'm always happy if I'm near my friends and family..." usagi sniffled. Mamoru pulled her towards his side.

"I guess I'm happy for you too" Kenji sighed with a smile.

"How far ahead are you?" Ikuko asked. Usagi pulled out her ultrasound from that day out of her bag.

"Eight Weeks today... I can't wait till we have her with us again, but this time in our arms" usagi said as she leaned against Mamoru's shoulder.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kenji asked. Usagi suddenly usagi pulled out a picture of herself, mamoru and Chibi-usa and placed it next to the image of the ultrasound.

"Haven't you ever noticed how chibi-usa looks a lot like myself... and has a brain like mamo's" usagi asked.

"And eating habits like usako's... and a huge heart like usako's too?" Mamoru added. She punched him in the arm before giggling.

"Well yeah we have... but it's never been brought up so we didn't ask. Plus i thought it was a coincidence anyway" Ikuko said with a sigh.

"Anyway... please don't tell anyone... especially the girls... they don't know yet... I'm barely out the house" usagi said quietly. They nodded.

"But Ami might know from being a doctor" mamoru whispered. Usagi shrugged. Suddenly the door Burst open and Shingo came in and sat himself at the table.

"Hey sis... so what did I miss" Shingo asked. Usagi smiled and kissed Mamoru's cheek sweetly.

"Watch me" she whispered.

"Usako..."

"A lot Shingo... Dinner especially" usagi said. Shingo chucked and smiled. "And the fact that Mamoru is going to be a father, I'm going to be a mother, You're going to be an Uncle and Mama and Papa are going to be grandparents" usagi added happily. She pushed he pictures of the ultrasound and the picture of usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-usa over to him.

"Congrats sis!" Shingo said while hugging his big sister from behind

"I'm 8 weeks today... I can't wait until she's finally here" usagi giggled.

"What if it isn't her" Shingo asked as he pulled a bowl of ice-cream towards him and started eating. Usagi just sat and poked her bowl with her fork.

"If it's not Chibi-usa... ill still love him or her either way... plus mamo-chan would be happy if it was a boy" usagi shrugged. Mamoru threw her a look and swallowed.

"I actually kind of prefer a girl... cause I know she'd be more like you usako" he sighed. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why?" She asked as she watched him frown.

"Never mind" he mumbled as he ate his ice-cream.

**oOoOoOo**

"Mamo-chan... please answer my question! Why do you not want a boy?" Usagi asked him as he sat on the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" Mamoru hissed.

"OF COURSE I DO MAMO-CHAN" she said angrily. He sighed.

"I don't want a boy because... well... remember how I was when I first treated you and... never mind it's useless" he sighed as he laid down on the bed.

"That's no excuse mamo..." she yawned loudly. He sighed and put his arm around his sleepy wife.

"I know... I can't change anything that's happening inside you... do you recon your up for another kid sweetie?" Mamoru asked. He noticed her eyes grow sad and her body grow stiff.

"Night" she mumbled before tossing over. He sighed and fell asleep. Usagi couldn't sleep that night, and the next morning. Mamoru woke up to find usagi out on the balcony outside his room. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Usako... how did you sleep" mamoru asked as he stood next to her. She shrugged her shoulders, not turning to face him. "Usako? Sweetie look I'm sorry. I was tired and wasn't thinking last night ok" mamoru apologised before leaving her on her own. She knew he thought he was upsetting her... but it wasn't him... it was the future.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for the support... i like really need it right now... I have my first assessment at school so I'm like studying for that (yay :| lol) so I'm like busy and when I'm not I'm bored AF**_

_**Love you all! Next thing I post will be probs TMP! Also I have an Instagram account... my username is KatKrew24 so check it out!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (12 Weeks)

_(12 Weeks)_

Usagi sighed while looking at another ultrasound of her expected daughter inside of her. Mamoru looked up to her as she sat on the kitchen island swinging her legs.

"You ok usako...?" Mamoru asked his wife. She smiled and nodded.

"I just realised..." she said trailing off as she slid off the kitchen island to sit on the couch which was illuminated by the Christmas tree.

"Have you just realised that the baby within you is Chibi-usa Odango" he teased with a chuckle.

"NO... I just realised that we haven't told the girls" she said with a sigh. He chuckled and nodded. She's been on and off being sick, of being sick that she hasn't had time to talk the her best friends.

"Well since they're your friends..."

"They're yours to mamo-chan... and so am I" she said with a cheeky smirk. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I know you're mine usako. Otherwise you wouldn't be holding My baby" he said with a huge grin that went from ear to ear. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting the point mamo-chan" she said with a giggle. "We need to find a way to tell the girls. Come on, you've got a big brain. THINK" she said eagerly. He chuckled and grinned cheekily.

"we could invite them over, and ignore the door while I enjoy my time with you" he said with a smirk. "Or you could take another test, Say it's positive and them say omg I'm twelve weeks pregnant with Mamoru's child" he added with another cheeky smirk. She threw him and angry look and huffed.

"NOPE, not happening... I'll just give them the million copies of the ultrasounds for Christmas." She said while rolling her eyes. He smirked again, coming up with a plan that intertwines usagi's and his.

**oOoOoOo**

"Omg Usagi-Chan! It's been tooooo long" minako screamed cheerfully as she trotted over to usagi and hugged her.

"What's been keeping you away usagi" rei laughed with a tone of mockery.

"USAGI-CHAN?" makoto screamed with Ami as they ran over to her and hugged her.

"I've... haven't been feeling well lately. BUT I'm fine now" she said happily as the girls sat down around the Christmas tree.

"So, food first?" Ami asked curiously. Usagi shook her head with a smile. She was really eager to tell them.

"Whaaaa? Usagi Chiba isn't eating food first? The worlds about to end" Rei teased. Usagi rolled her eyes and handed Rei the red card, Ami the blue card, Minako the yellow card and Makoto the green card.

"Open it all at once" usagi said as they all slowly opened the lid of the envelope. They all nodded to each other as they pulled out the card slowly and opened it up. Four gasps arrived all at once as they lifted the ultrasounds from the cards and stared at usagi's belly which was slightly bigger that before, not extremely noticeable.

"Who... is the father" one of them asked. Before usagi got the chance to speak, mamoru made his move.

"That's a good question usako... you never told me you were pregnant with a child!" Mamoru asked trying to act cluelessly and trying not to show the humour to the girls. "Mind giving a description Of this man you've been cheating on me with?" He asked seriously. She sighed and turned to the girls.

"USAGI" Rei yelled furiously at her. "You've been cheating?" Usagi sighed and smiled.

"He has midnight blue eyes, the most sexiest body any girl could ask for, dark midnight hair and he's the best guy I could ever ask for" she said with a smirk as she tuned to mamoru. He walked over, took her hand in his and kissed it.

"MAMORU, you are not the slightest bit concerned that your WIFE? THE ONE YOU LOVE IS CHEATING?" Rei yelled furiously. Mamoru chuckled and kissed his loves forehead.

"Honestly... I've got something to confess... I've been cheating as well" mamoru said with a playful smirk across his face.

"MAMORU CHIBA" Makoto yelled furiously. "DESCRIPTION NOW" she demanded "I'll hunt down both of these bitched and kill them" she grumbled under her breath.

"She's full of laughter, love, happiness, she's absolutely stunningly beautiful, she has lovely blonde hair with Odangos, she is also pregnant with my child and I'm married to her" he said with a chucked before usagi kissed his passionately.

"So you were both talking about each other which means... OMG your pregnant with CHIBI-USA" minako screeched before jumping into usagi's arms. "Who's the godmother... please be me" minako begged and asked silently. Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes.

"It is going to be announced when I'm basically in labour. So No sucking up... also how did minako guess that?" Usagi asked cluelessly as she laughed. Minako huffed and put her hands on usagi's abdomen.

"It's been 12 weeks, hasn't it usagi?" Ami asked with a smile. Usagi nodded.

"You knee didn't you, you've been really quiet lately" usagi giggled as She turned to Ami as makoto's hands and Rei's hands came onto her abdomen.

"Maybeeeee" she said nervously. Usagi smiled and sighed.

"She knew you'd find out... we work at the same hospital anyway" mamoru said with a nod and a smile.

"You've got the gender scan at 22 weeks right?" Ami asked curiously. Usagi nodded and stood up slowly. She walked towards the window and looked out while her hands rested underneath her abdomen.

"Usako?" Mamoru said softly as he turned to look at her sad face.

"What if... what if she..." usagi sniffed before she started sobbing. "What if it's not Chib's, What if it's someone else... the future has changed so much Mamo. I just... I can't deal with it... anything... im going to be a terrible mother and I'll be a terrible queen... I'm just want her... or him to live a normal life" she sobbed into Mamoru's chest as he played with her hair.

"Usako... you will be the best mother any child could ask for... someone like you who is easy forgiving and sweet and kind... your also so humble... at times "he said, ending that last bit in a joke before continuing. "But you'll be the best mother, Queen, ruler anyone could ask for" he comforted her sadly. She shook her head.

"No I won't mamo...you don't know that" she sobbed loudly again.

"Usako... I already do" he Said quietly. She quietly stopped sobbing and the only thing she could hear was her quiet hiccups.

"How" she whispered quietly.

"You are the best wife, soulmate I could ever ask for... your the best senshi leader... and the best friend any of us could ask for... we love you usa... more than you know" he said with a soft smile. She threw her arms around his hard chest and hugged him happily. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"NOW! Where is my presents?" Usagi asked demandingly as she sat back down on the ground around the tree.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG IM SO SORRYYYY... I've been really busy and yeah... but I've also been like working on like one billion fucking projects that's it's not funny!love you all**_


	4. Chapter 4 (14 weeks)

_(14 weeks)_

A flash of light went by her eyes. She looked around to find Queen Serenity standing in front of her.

"Mother? Why? How?" Usagi asked curiously. The moon Queen just smiled at her 14 week pregnant daughter.

"I am so proud of you my girl." the Queen spoke. "Unfortunately this is the last time we'll speak until I hand over the crown... if you feel weird, you and Endymion are soul bonding, which means it's harder for you to keep secrets... I'm sorry but I love you" she said before she started fading.

"NO... don't go" usagi cried before opening her eyes. She flung her body up into a seated position. Her husband stirred and slowly sat up next to her. It had all been a dream? How? Why? Was she in danger? Her head was throbbing like crazy. Her hands slipped down to her, now slightly bigger abdomen.

"Usako... are you ok?" He asked tiredly as he watched usagi lay down on the bed once more. She nodded and buried herself underneath the covers. "Usako" he groaned as he pulled the covers off her head. She immediately pulled them back over her head and wiggles down further. He quickly buried himself under the covers and moved towards her. He moved behind usagi and moved his hand up through the front of her shirt, rubbing a very sensitive part of her body. She moaned quietly and squirmed.

"Mmmm" She eventually hummed as she moved towards him.

"Usako... answer me" he asked as he pulled her up and out of the covers.

"I'm fine mamo chan...it was just a dream" she mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Have you felt something weird happening to you lately...?" She asked curiously. He nodded.

"Like a tingling sensation in my head?" He asked as she nodded "Yeah I have... why" she looked down at her fingers as she muddled with them.

"I think... I think it's starting" she mumbled nervously.

"What?" He asked concerned for her general well being. She looked up at him panic stricken.

"The soul bonding" she sighed before moving out of the bed. He looked as she moved her still tiny body out of the room, confused.

"What did she mean...?" He mumbled to himself before following after her.

**oOoOoOo**

"Usako! I'm home sweetie" mamoru yelled as he stepped through the door. He instantly got no reply as he walked into the lounge room to find it the exact way he left it.

"Usako?" He called as he walked into the bedroom. He found her in the exact clothes she wore to bed asleep. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He kissed her forehead but no stirring came from her.

"Usako... usako..." mamoru said loudly as he started to panic as he checked her pulse. He pulse was fine but why wouldn't she wake up? Was it the crystal? He only recently noticed that crystal Tokyo was starting to be built only a few days ago. Ami-chan... she could help.

**oOoOoOo**

"Did she mention anything at all to you this morning?" Ami asked as the four inner senshi crowded around their leader. Mamoru nodded.

"Something about soul bonding" he said nervously. Was she ok? Was Chibi-usa ok?

"Mamoru... she's fine... and don't worry So is Chibi-usa. It's the crystal... it's put her into a deep sleep... to protect herself and the new unborn princess." Ami stated as mamoru let out a sudden long breath.

"Why?" He asked sadly, more in a whisper than louder than intended.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know" Ami sighed. "Have you seen the news?" Ami asked nervously. They all nodded sadly.

"Crystal Tokyo" mamoru mumbled towards his unconsciously stable and fourteen week pregnant wife.

"Maybe that's why, the crystal wants the princess to not freak out and harm herself or Chibi-usa" minako said loudly. Mamoru looked up at her and smiled.

"Minako... woah that's unusual coming from you" Rei said shocked. Minako threw them all a sad smile.

"We should go guys, it's getting dark" makoto said softly as she stood up. Mamoru nodded and eventually after they sent their good byes to one another, they left. Leaving mamoru alone with his pregnant, unconscious wife.

* * *

_**Double post. Be aware. I smart bitch. NEED REVIEWS FOR COMMENTARY AND THAT SHIT! PLEASE REVIEW SO I FEEL BETTER! ❤️❤️❤️**_


	5. Chapter 5(18 weeks)

_(18 Weeks)_

Usagi stirred and moved her body to try sit up. Struggling she fell back onto the bed defeated. 'How long had she been asleep For? Is Chibi-usa ok? What about mamo' she thought to herself. Suddenly the bed moved quickly and was engulfed by mamoru.

"Oh my gosh, Usako I'm so glad you are ok!" He said shocked and happily before he kissed her gently on her lips. She smiled softly and looked at her larger abdomen.

"How...?" She manages to whisper before coughing. He frowned and pushed back her blonde bangs.

"A month..." he said sadly as he helped her sit up "you're eighteen weeks today" he said softly as he rested her hands on top of her abdomen. She nodded.

"Is Chibi-usa ok?" She asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"The crystal put both you and chibi-usa... small lady into a deep sleep." He said, Quickly correcting his slip.

"Mamo-chan... whats going on? You're not yourself" she whispered as she flung her self at him. He chuckled and threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Sweetie... it's crystal Tokyo... it's 58% complete... I know you want to stop it but once it gets past 25% there is no stopping it... I'm so sorry sweetie but I signed a lot of contracts and documents for you... one that lets us take the throne" he apologised as she frowned. Usagi nodded and laid back down.

"It's ok mamo" she whispered.

"Thank you honey for being so understanding... thank you for being you, the one I love, for being the best soulmate... I love you so much usa..." mamoru said before kissing her forehead. It was a Monday morning, she could sleep as long as she wants.

**oOoOoOo**

"Baby... are you ok?" Mamoru asked as he watched his wife still looking at her stomach. She nodded and smiled but continued to do the most un-expected thing... read.

"I'm fine mamo-chan... you know the book says that we should start working on the nursery while we wait" she said happily as he sat down next to her.

"I'd never thought I would ever see this" mamoru mumbled.

"What?"

"My pregnant wife... who I have never once seen read... is actually reading a book... FOR FUN?" He chuckled shocked. He felt something hit him in the arm and realised that it was his beautiful wife.

"It's interesting mamo-chan... oh and she'll be able to hear me by my next appointment." She said with a smile as she cuddled up with her husband. Hormones are really unpredictable.

* * *

_**Sorry... I still love you all don't worry! I have a goal which is to get a boyfriend soon so working on a lot of shit... REVIEW! Dis bitch need reviews. **_


	6. Chapter 6

(22 weeks)

Usagi gripped her husbands hand tightly as she sat down on the hospital bed. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the obvious proof that she was now indeed 22 weeks pregnant. The nurse placed the blue and cold gel on her abdomen and placed the ultrasound machine on top of it. Eventually the nurse broke the awkward silence.

"The baby is perfectly fine" the nurse announced. Usagi smiled brightly and let out an unexpected breath that she'd been keeping in for a while now. She had been dreading this day since forever really. Knowing if this was indeed chibi-usa or not.

"And the gender" mamoru asked curiously. The nurse nodded and took one look at the machine and moving the machine before looking back up again.

"It is indeed a girl" the nurse announced. Usagi's smile grew ten times happier as she progressed the news. It was indeed Chibi-usa.

Eventually the happy couple left the hospital with another 10 copies of the baby within her.

oOoOoOo

Usagi walked up to the hospital her husband worked within her best friend in tow. She smiled at the receptionist as she placed the box of cupcakes on the counter.

"Usagi-chan! It's so good to see you" one of the female doctors came up and hugged the pregnant usagi from the side.

"Mika-san!" Usagi said happily as she smiled.

"Here to drop of your husband and his staff their weekly treat" mika giggled. Usagi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... did he tell you the news?" Usagi said happily as she bounced up on her toes.

"No what news?" Mika asked confused. Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical mamoru.

"We're having a girl" she announced proudly. They all congratulated the woman before a beautiful girl came from the staff room behind with her doctors uniform on. Stunning green eyes, her hair a beautiful shade of pink, dyed brown at the top and a beautiful smile. Not to mention she defiantly wasn't anywhere close to pregnant.

"Can someone show me who I'm working with today" she asked not realising the group of girls around her.

"Natsumi... you are working with Mamoru Chiba" one of the receptionists replied. Usagi was immediately held in her spot by Rei out of nowhere.

"Are you one of my patients?" She asked curiously as she looked over at usagi.

"Actually no shes chiba-san's wife" Mika said as she walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Nice to meet you...?" She held out her hand and usagi took it kindly. "Usagi, Usagi Tsukino-Chiba" She said trying not to break the barrier between her anger, and really anything that involved her hormones really.

"Nice to meet you, and I see you have a child on the way" she said referring to her abdomen. She pulled a fake smile and nodded.

"Please give mamo-chan my love... and a cup-cake and OH" she quickly rushed to the counter and pulled out a seperate container. "And his lunch, I may have held him back a lot this morning so he rushed out" usagi said with a an awkward chuckle.

"Ahhhh so you two got it on again" Mika assumed. She shook her head.

"I grabbed his phone and accidentally turned off his alarm." She admitted sneakily. "But anyway, DON'T TELL HIM about that and bye" she said as she exited the reception and eventually made it to rei's car.

"DID YOU SEE HER?" Usagi pouted as soon as they made it back to his apartment. Rei sighed and nodded.

"She was really pretty" Rei admitted. Usagi turned towards her and huffed, tears now visible within her eyes. "But you're way much more beautiful that her usagi-chan... you are literally holding his child in there" she said referring to her abdomen as she leaned against she wall of the elevator. She didn't want to deal with these hormones any longer. Eventually she left usagi alone in the apartment. Hopefully she'd be ok.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Chiba-san" Natsumi greeted Mamoru kindly as she walked Into the room.

"Hi Natsumi" he greeted her.

"I saw you wife out there. She seems ummmm... pregant... and really young like... 19, 20?" She stated awkwardly. He nodded and sighed.

"She's 22 weeks pregnant with my daughter... and she's actually 21" mamoru corrected her as he looked at the clip board.

"Wait... your 24 right? Geez that's young" Natsumi said shocked. He nodded and smiled at her. "How long have you been together?" She asked curiously. Mamoru sighed and put the clip board down.

"Since she was 14 and I was 17, we got married a year ago" mamoru said answering her unknown question. Her mouth fell open instantly. 8 years in a committed relationship.

"E-eight years" Natsumi said shocked. "I'm guessing-"

"Yes we were both virgins at our ages, we both lost it when she was 19" mamoru said with a frown "in her own parents house, I was 21 back them too" mamoru said remembering back On the memory.

"Wow" Natsumi said shocked and confused. "So how many kids" she asked curiously. Mamoru immediacy frowned and sighed.

"None, this is our first and probably our last" mamoru sighed sadly.

"Why not another brother and sister for your un born daughter though." She suggested sadly as she watched him grow cold and distant.

"Look Natsumi-san... I have to tell you our past and future to understand this but you have to promise that you won't tell this to anyone" mamoru said as he looked at the woman before him. She nodded as he started to explain that journeys about how they are both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, How they are both Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion. How they know they are only supposed to have one daughter. It left her all shocked as they continued through their shift.

oOoOoOo

Mamoru opened their apartment door and took his shoes off. He closer the door and looked around the apartment. His wife struggling to move from her spot on the corner wall.

"I hate having a big belly" usagi huffed as she sat in the corner. "And to top of off I'm ugly and mamo won't think I'm pretty anymore" she pouted sadly.

"What makes you say that" mamoru asked, revealing himself in the room. She looked over at him and tried to hide herself under the blanket.

"Go away" she said sadly as she felt him sit next to her.

"Honey, why are you saying your ugly?" He asked concerned as he pulled the blanket from her. She squealed and tried to hide of face with her hands, but he already has his hands over hers to stop her.

"Because I'm fat and ugly and I can't even move, my feet are swollen now and it's uncomfortable. And I saw the way that your co-worker blushed at the thought of you and she kept looking at my big belly" usagi pouted. He chuckled and shook his head with laughter. He immediately felt her mood change as she pulled an uncomfortable face.

"Usako, you are beautiful no matter what... what's wrong" he said concerned as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"She... she" usagi said, unable to get the words out.

"Yes, please tell me she kicked" mamoru asked hopefully. She shook her head and sighed with a smile.

"She finally moved mamo... I have to tell the others" she said as she somehow got up from the ground and rushed to find her phone. He couldn't believe that soon he'd feel her kick, and his wife would be the first one to feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

(24 weeks)

With the crystal palace 60% complete, the soon to be royal couple were starting to get organised. Usagi has been labelling boxes all day, everyday. She had even gone shopping for baby things with Minako yesterday, but now she was carefully unpacking the clothes and putting them into a box labeled 'small lady - clothes'. He was proud of her as she folded the clothes of her unborn daughter into the box. He couldn't complain about how she folded them or how she organised things, just as long as she was happy was the main point.

"Usako, the four girls are coming over today ok. Please don't leave the apartment with them please ok" mamoru said as he bent down to kiss his wife's forehead.

"Ok love you" She said as she faced upwards to quickly give him a peck before continuing her organising.

"Or alone, and I want a proper kiss than that" he said with a smirk. She smiled and kissed him for about ten seconds before continuing with what she was doing.

"Cya" She said happily as she hummed a little tune.

"Come on sweetie, just one more kiss to show me that you love Me" mamoru said cheekily as he stood up properly. She smirked and giggled.

"I already have proof, I'm pregnant and married" she said with a giggle. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok, love you usako" he said as he kissed her cheek and started to walk out the door.

"love you, but not as much as I love small lady" she yelled. He chuckled as he walked out the door.

Eventually Minako, Makoto, Ami And Rei came over to the apartment and helped her label the boxes.

"Hey usagi-chan" minako said breaking their silence. She looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"Yes mina-chan" She said with a smile.

"Why don't we go shopping, for furniture for usa" she suggested. All the other girls nodded with agreement. Usagi frowned and looked over at her abdomen.

"But mamo-chan said I'm not allowed to go out" she said sadly. The others frowned and continued to resume the labelling of the boxes. Suddenly usagi felt something push her abdomen that sent shock waves through her ribs and gasped.

"Usagi!" There girls said shocked as they rushed over to the pregnant blonde.

"Are you ok" Rei asked concerned before she nodded and smiled.

"She kicked... here feel" she said urging the girls hands onto her abdomen. As soon as each hand of the girls touched usagi's abdomen, a sharp kick was delivered to each hand.

"Woah... how does it feel" Minako asked curiously. She smiled as she felt small lady settle down.

"It feels weird. I think she's like asleep now too so please don't mention this to mamo... he really wanted to be the first one." Usagi asked. All the girls nodded and smiled.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Makoto asked as she pulled out two tubs of ice-cream. Usagi smiled brightly from the movement within her.

"Someone wants Ice-cream" she laughed as she felt a shark kick in her abdomen. "Yep I'll take two, one for me and one for small lady" she giggled as makoto got handed her the first one.

"Let's online shop then usagi, plus we can get small lady's opinion now since she's obviously awake" Minako suggested as they all sat down on the couch.

oOoOoOo

"Usako I'm home" mamoru said looking around to find an extra box that they didn't have in the living room. He looked around and spotted the pink book on the coffee table and walked up to it.

'Small lady, I can't wait till I can hold you. 12 weeks and you'll be with us. Today you finally kicked and it felt weird. All the girls felt you too but your papa hasn't yet. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me and reads this. But no matter what happens, I love you... we love you'. He chuckled and closed the book, gently placing it on the empty book shelf. He walked inside their room to find usagi asleep still. He could wait until she was up.


	8. Chapter 8

(26 weeks)

Usagi couldn't believe it. Three months and the pink odango girl would be back for good this time. The crystal palace was at 80% complete which meant that soon they would be moving in. The fact that she'd soon be a mother was starting to kick in now. Mamoru had felt her kick when usagi doubted herself and her unborn offspring would kick reassuringly.

Usagi would always wonder these constant things as she walked through the Crowne arcade, one last time. Motoki would come over and talk to her as well as Reika. But that was when the unexpected came around. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna And a younger version of Hotaru walked inside and looked the direction of the lonely princess.

"Princess, this is unexpected" Haruka said confused. Where was the inner Senshi and her husband?

"Hi Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna And Hotaru" She said happily as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.

"Nice to see you princess... now I should get a move on" said Setsuna as she smiled and waved.

"Why is she going" Michiru asked.

"Ahhhhh... ummmm never mind so how are you" usagi said changing the subject.

"We are good, and you kitten" Haruka said before they all sat down, Hotaru next to Usagi.

"Good, Hotaru... give me your hands" Usagi said as Hotaru eyes usagi's abdomen. She handed them over but quickly removed them from the kick that was applied.

"Is that Chibi-usa!" Hotaru asked excitedly. Usagi nodded before turned towards the other two.

"You're... Pregnant" Haruka asked shocked. How dare he...

"How dare Mamoru-"

"Haruka... She's Married. And it's kinda nice to know once in a while that we aren't the only ones that have lost it." Michiru giggled. Mamoru sighed and nodded.

"I lost mine at 19" usagi giggled towards Michiru. She watched as Michiru quickly calmed Haruka down from hunting down her husband down.

"Speaking of which where is mamoru" Haruka asked.

"Working"

"And the girls"

"Busy" She said with a sigh.

"Aren't you going to go back to the apartment" Michiru asked. She shook her head.

"I'm taking at look at Tokyo, before it's gone" she said sadly. The nodded before standing up.

"we should be going usagi-chan. Bye" they said before leaving with Hotaru close in tow.

oOoOoOo

"USAKO" mamoru yelled angrily as he went through the boxes.

"Yes mamo-chan" She said confused as she watched him walk into the room.

"Where is my work stuff" he grounded out. She sighed and pointed towards the other side of the bedroom.

"Over there" she said with a sigh. Honestly he was worse with her pregnant and her hormonal self.

"Oh ummm ok thanks" he said as he walked outside the room and continued packing.

A/N: short one , but I'm Prewriting a bunch of stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

(30 weeks)

Usagi huffed as she watched her husband unpacking the moving boxes. She flopped herself on the royal white bed and sighed. Why won't he let her help? It's not that big of a deal.

"Usako... where is Small Lady's Clothes" mamoru inquired to his wife.

"Maybe if you'd let me help you I could just pick up the box and carry it and unpack it" she huffed. He sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Sweetie, you know how much I care about you and you don't know guilty and worried and scared I'd be if you hurt yourself or small lady" he said softly as he helped her stand up. She sighed and hugged him tightly.

"The box is downstairs... I love you mamo, you know that right" she whispered seductively in his ear. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know, and I can say the same about you" he chuckled. She nodded and smiled as he left to go get the box. Usagi quickly made the escape to snoop through her husbands phone where she found something that she wouldn't expect until she was about to give birth to small lady. She had to find out a way to get it out of him, but how? She smirked at all the dirty thoughts as small lady kicked her abdomen. She had one heck of a husband to seduce.

Thirty minutes later Mamoru walked inside the private chambers of His wife, Soon to be Neo Queen Serenity. As the future King Endymion walked through, quickly stopping to place down the heavy box in the corner. He found his wife laying on the bed, already in her nightgown. God she looked so god dam hot already.

"Enjoying the View" she smirked as she hugged her stomach. "Just think that once small lady is born, all this is up for grabs" she flirted as his jaw dropped wide.

"Fuuuuck" he cursed as she smiled and opened her phone. "Horny much aren't we?" He smirked as he sat down next to her.

"Hey mamo-chan... what are we doing today" she flirted as she kissed his cheek. Oh no... she knew something was up.

"Uhhhhh well apart from be about to fuck you... ummmm nothing I can think of" he said with a smirk. Ah shit.

"No sex mamo... what about... can we hang with the girls pleaaaase" she begged cutely as she got up and walked towards the box with small lady's clothes.

"Nooo... I uhhh don't think that's such a good idea..." he said, literally about to break. Why did she have to be so persuasive... and god dame sexy?

"Why not" she asked with a pout and... fuck no not the puppy dog eyes...

"ThegirlsandIwereplanningababyshowerforyoutodayandi'msorryIdidn'ttellyou" he said without breath. She smiled and walked up to him, only to give him a quick peck.

"Thanks mamo-chan" she said seductively as he sighed.

"How did you know" he stuttered confused.

"Next time, don't trust your extremely horny and concerned that you are cheating on me wife with your phone" she advised before realising what she said. She blushed and turned around.

"Why would you think I'm cheating on you sweetie?" He asked concerned as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry... it's just that when ever I don't see you... I think you are with some other prettier girl than me" she confesses in a whisper. He smiled and shook his head.

"Who would be as beautiful as you sweetie?" He asked with a sniff smile as her face looked up at him.

"How... I'm flipping huge" she said confused. He smiled.

"You're so much more beautiful to me... I don't know how but you are... and when you give birth to our little girl... you'll be even more beautiful." He confessed before kissing her. She smiled from her offspring kicking her abdomen and let go of him with a giggle.

"Yeah but you have to wait until small lady is old enough before you have me all to yourself... otherwise I'm putting sex off the table for a year" she said as she made the distance between herself and her husband longer. He chuckled and smirked.

"That made no sense at all" he said as he walked over to the other box.

oOoOoOo

"Please act surprised sweetie" mamoru asked before they reached the soon to be throne room.

"I'll try... but if they ask... I'll own up to it" usagi said seductively in his ear. He groaned before putting his hands on her eyes like the plan was.

"Where are we going my king?" She asked cutely as he directed her towards the party.

"It's a surprise my queen" he said before kissing her cheek. She giggled under his touch as he closed her eyelids. He released one hand from her eyes as he opened the door.

"You know I haven't taken the throne yet, only you have" she giggled as a hand returned to her face. He chuckled loudly as he stepped into the pitch black room.

"Surprise" everyone yelled as the lights came on. Usagi let out a squeal and then a giggle.

"You guys" she said happily as her eyes danced across the pink decorated room. She smiled and sniffed as she hugged each one of her closest friends.

"Mamoru-san... did you tell her?" Rei asked suspiciously as he carefully watched his dear wife's reactions to everything.

"No" he pressed out quickly before looking around the room. "Looks good Rei-chan" he complimented.

"You told her didn't you" she sighed before looking at usagi.

"She was worried that I was cheating so she looked through my phone and then she found out. Then she basically, intentionally threatened that she wouldn't let me... do anything to her once small lady was born like for like a year... and I'm not loosing that any time soon" he confessed with a sigh. Rei smiled and giggled.

"You know that she's not going to be able to put that off for more than three months right? She enjoys it as much as you" she said before usagi came over to Rei and hugged her.

"I love it Rei-chan" she announced before letting go and slipping her arms around her abdomen.

"How's small lady doing" Rei asked, changing the subject. Usagi smiled.

"Well I think she's doing great... oh are you coming on the 29th of June?" She asked concerned. Rei nodded.

"Isn't the coronation on your birthday usagi?" Rei asked confused, obviously referring to when they found out that usagi was supposed to be crowned at 22 years old.

"Nah... we've decided that it's easier if it's the day before, plus no exceptions when I take the throne the second i turn 22" she said with a shrug. "Other than that, I can't wait to be with my little girl..." she said happily before turning to look at the guests. "Mamo-chan... can you get everyone's attention for me please" usagi asked as she turned to her husband who just simply nodded and whistled. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the couple.

"I think it's time... since I have to take the throne on my birthday, which is the day that I'm supposed to give birth to my daughter... I guess I should really be announcing the god parents... unfortunately my dear husband hasn't decided on the Godfather but I have gone ahead." At this time she looked at Mamoru with a smile. "And picked a worthy godmother... I would like to ask Rei-chan to be small lady's god mother" she announced as rei's jaw dropped. Why her? Why not Minako? Or Mako or Ami?

"W-wha" Rei finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes you Baka... would you-"

"I'd be honoured" Rei said happily before hugging the blonde.

"Now mamo-chan has to pick a godfather for her" usagi spoke up while looking at her husband. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Ummmm and I actually have been thinking about a god father for a while...I just wanted this to be a surprise to Usako so I guess here it goes... ummmm Motoki, would you be my daughters godfather?" Mamoru asked nervously. Motoki walked up to mamoru and smiled.

"Of course man, what kind of a question is that?" He laughed before patting mamoru on the back.

The rest of the days were spent by opening gifts and telling funny stories of their pasts. Mamoru was so lucky to have her, and he couldn't be more thankful for that.


	10. Chapter 10

(33 weeks)

Usagi tapped her husbands shoulder gently. She heard him stir and groan loudly as he gained consciousness.

"Usa...ko... what's the time" he asked sleepily as he watched the blonde smile.

"One thirty" she said happily as she sat up. He groaned and looked at her threw his blurry eyes.

"Go back to sleep" he mumbled as his head hit the pillows.

"What if I was waking you up to tell you that my contraptions started... or my water broke or i went into labor... or that someone was trying to kidnap me" she reasoned. He suddenly shot himself in a seated position and looked at his wife.

"Y-Your water broke" he stumbled shocked. She giggled and shook her head.

"No silly" she said with a smile as he exhaled.

"What would you like my dear bun head" he asked her as he turned towards her more fully now.

"Some chocolate and maybe some ice-cream. Oh and some marshmallows" she said with a smile "please" she added as she kissed her husband's cheek. He chuckled and nodded. He walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out the secret stash of food for times like these, and opened she secret mini-freezer and fridge to pull out a bowl and some ice-cream. He placed one scoop of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream in the bowl. Then he placed the chocolate bar in his hands with the marshmallows and walked out of their wardrobe and into the main part of their private chambers.

"Where- where on earth do you keep this sort of stuff" she asked confused as he sat down on their bed and handed her the food that he had collected with a spoon.

"My little secret Usako" he said with a smile as he watched his wife break the chocolate bar into pieces and then place them strategically in the bowl and them scatter the mini marshmallows around. She pouted. Something was missing. Suddenly a hand came up in front of her with a packet of strawberries.

"Mamo! How?" She asked confused. He smirked and kissed her forehead before eating a marshmallow. "HEEEEY That was mine" she whined as he smiled and swallowed.

"Well you got your strawberries right" he said with a smirk before pulling her closer to his side. She smiled.

"Yes I did..." she said before kissing him gently.

"It's the least I can do for you... especially when you are carrying a Miracle inside of you... anyway night" he said before kissing her forehead and hitting his head on the pillows again.

"Love you mamo" she whispered as she watched her husband sleep next to her.

"Love you too Usako" a mumble came from him before he fell asleep. She smiled and sighed. What did she ever do to deserve him?


	11. Chapter 11

(36 weeks)

Usagi or today otherwise known as the new Neo Queen Serenity stood in the throne room towards the officials. She had literally just been crowned the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She couldn't believe it!

"Ummm... Serenity, are you ready to show crystal Tokyo the new Royals?" One of the officials asked. Usagi nodded and smiled. She grasped her husbands hands tightly. He smiled as he turned towards the balcony. She returned the smile and walked next to her husband. Quickly checking the time before she walked out.

"It's 12:58pm already?" she said with a smile towards her husband. He chuckled and smiled towards his wife.

"I guess it's time we restore everyone's memories" mamoru said towards his wife, the wielder Of the silver crystals. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly her heart moon rod appeared in her hands. She studied it carefully as it extended into a larger version from her childhood.

"It's been forever since I've seen this thing" she announced with a smile as she let go of her husbands hands to quickly restore everyone's memories. Once it was over, the rod disappeared and he couple walked out onto the balcony hand in hand.

After about ten minutes of standing on the balcony waving to the citizens of crystal Tokyo, they left to their private chambers at the near top of the crystal palace. She felt another pain in her lower back and grunted, gaining Mamoru's attention.

"Sweetie... is it small lady" he asked concerned. Usagi stood up acting like nothing happened and smiled.

"It's ok, they've been on and off all day. She's supposed to come tomorrow ok" she said calmly as she straightened herself up again and continued walking. Mamoru close behind incase anything happened.

Ten minutes later they made it about half way up the stairs to their room. Why did they make it so high? She was currently standing in the hospital wing that she was supposed to go to that day when another pain hit her. Mamoru turned around to his wife who was now looking down at the ground.

"M-mamo" she stuttered shocked. "I think... my water just broke" she said shocked but mainly scared.

oOoOoOo

"Mamo-chan... please let them in" the Neo Queen moaned towards her husband in the hospital wing. He sighed towards Ami, She nodded and opened the door.

"Usagi!" They all said worried as they went and crowded her bed.

"Does she need anything?" Minako asked concerned.

"A dam, and cold cloth to place on her forehead." Ami instructed as Minako and Makoto left the room without a word.

"What can I do Ami?" Rei asked concerned.

"Rei... just stay here" usagi said quietly as another contraption came. She grunted as tears fell from her closed eyes from the extreme amount of pain.

"Ami... now can I?" Usagi asked as Ami looked at the blonde and measured her Dilation.

"Usagi... I'm sorry Rei you have to leave... usagi, next contraction push" she said to the blonde. She nodded eagerly and sighed as the damp, cold cloth landed on her forehead.

"Thanks guys" she mumbled before another contraption hit her. She pushed and before she knew it, it was over. She gasped for air and looked towards her dearest friends. She hated them seeing her like this.

"Mamo-chan" she groaned before she pushed because of another contraption. Once again she came up as it she was swimming in the ocean.

"Girls GET OUT" Ami commanded as she watched the three girls sigh and walk out the door. "Usagi your doing great" Ami said calmly as another contraction hit her. Usagi pushed for dear life.

"Usako... your doing wonderful... you're almost there sweetie" he encouraged his wife on. She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

A/N: YES I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE THREW THE WHOLE GIVING BIRTHH SEQUENCE. It's really uncomfortable for a me since I'm female... and literally turning 14! Love you all.!


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter!

A/N: ITS BEEN a LONG ride... more like 12 chapter long ride. I actually can't believe that this is the final chapter. Anyway... hope you enjoy this and watch out for the next story (it's a sequel to this one) called Life Of The Royals...anyway enjoy!

-oOo-

"Come on Usako... you're almost there" mamoru urged his wife on as she pushed through another contraction. She gasped for air before Ami yelled for her to push again.

"I can't do it mamo" usagi sobbed "it hurts to much" she cried before giving in to another push.

"Usako... you've been through so much... your almost there Usako I believe in you-"

"I can see the head" Ami announced loudly. Mamoru quickly threw usagi another look before she nodded.

"Go... just be quick" she pleaded as his hand left hers. Mamoru bent down over to where Ami was standing to see the pink tufts and their daughters head.

"Woah... Usako" he chuckled before another contraption hit her again and she was forced to push. More of the head came into view now from his wife's effort.

"Mamoru, the next push is likely that the baby will come out... will you be able to-"

"Can I go back to Usako" he asked while looking at usagi. Ami nodded with an understanding smile. Mamoru stood up and rushed back to usagi's sided.

"One last push usagi and you'll have her in your arms for good ok" Ami encouraged as Usagi came up for breath again. On the next contraction, usagi pushed and soon afterwards felt her child slip from inside her body. The loud wails the pink haired baby echoed out of the small hospital wing room. Usagi let out a loud breath as she panted from all the hard work the just experienced.

"It's a girl... mamoru do you want to let the girls in" Ami asked mamoru as he nodded and stood up. The three senshi walked in slowly. Ami passed the crying baby off into her mother's arms.

"My little girl... you kicked... so much" usagi laughed as the baby settled down. Usagi kissed small lady's little nose and looked at her husband.

"Our little girl Usako" Mamoru corrected with a chuckle. He felt a slap to his arm and looked up at his wife's face.

"Can I just admire her and act like she's mine cause I put in nine months of work in for this" she chuckled before tracing a finger down small lady's cheek.

"Oh and Happy birthday" mamoru said with a chuckle before kissing his wife's cheek. She looked up at the clock and realised that it was indeed 12:04am on the 30th of June.

"W-What? How?" Usagi stumbles completely surprised. She looked around at the others in the room who were snickering.

"How did you actually forget your birthday" Rei laughed at the blonde. She huffed and handed small lady to her husband.

"Well now that I think about it, I've gotten the best birthday present I could ask for" she said with a smile as Mamoru admired their creation.

"And it's our anniversary today as well" he said with a chuckle. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What about you make it so that you two celebrate your anniversary the day before usagi and small lady's birthday and then the day after you celebrate Usagi's" Minako suggested with a shrug. Usagi smiled and nodded, while retrieving the now crying baby from her husbands arms.

"That's a great idea Minako-chan!" Usagi said happily. "Could I have some privacy please" usagi asked as the four senshi walked out. The crying baby continued to cry and immediately stopped when she was blessed with her mother's breast. Usagi giggled from the weirdness of it and looked over at her husband.

"A bit hungry aren't we" mamoru cooed directly at small lady. He heard his wife giggle and eventually, small lady fell asleep.

A knock came at the door several seconds later and her parents and brother revealed themselves.

"Usagi!" Ikuko said as she flung herself into the arms of her daughter. Usagi giggled as looked at her father.

"I guess I'm not that mad about mamoru and you having sex anymore since this little one is with us" Kenji said with a smile as he watched the infant sleep in its mother's arms.

"So this is my niece" Shingo chuckled as he looked at the baby in his sisters arms. "She's gorgeous Usagi. Congratulations" Shingo said congratulating the couple.

"She's definitely is usagi's child" Ami commented with a laugh behind them.

"Yeah she sure is" usagi said with a sigh as she watched the newly born infant sleep. She couldn't wait.


	13. Credits to all my stories

Credits,

Forgot to mention in the last chapter so here they are. (There is also a bunch of other references to other fanfics. Especially new ones)

** \- (Family: Usamamo)** THANK YOOOOU! ❤️❤️❤️ That is actually probaly going to happen in my new series: Life Of The Royals ! So watch out for it !

**princessserena27** \- Thank you! It's always nice to know I have a fan of my work! I really enjoy writing it and I actually also read it again and again so thank you! **(Family Matters) **

And followers of Family Matters:

Beautiylsunbeamhoneybee

Citylover96

Jennalovely

KimberlyAdams21

MichirukaSM

phillynz

SereStarOfGaea

Usagi1000

Bumblebee's Girl

Fairy of myths

.g.36

KJC71790

Iashun316

Mireee3D2Y

Morita2888

Princess Orez

Princessserena27

Sailormoonfan 1987

Sailornekochan

Serenityangelrose

SereStarOfGaea

yukixvonhola

I know there's plenty more people I would like to thank... but my inbox has literally 106 emails and that's literally just people! Anyway love you all to the flipping moon and have a nice day...

sequel to this fic: chapter 1 will be posted on the 31st of March (Australian Time) so I'll pre-write a bunch of stuff till then...

-Ella (Serenity24Luna)


End file.
